


Torque

by PunkHazard



Category: Better Luck Tomorrow (2002), Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/pseuds/PunkHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil gets better, mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torque

Virgil gets better, mostly.

He has to relearn dumb shit like eating on his own and walking and he's not as much of a fucking douchebag as he used to be (Han chalks it up to the brain damage), but it's predictable of his cousin that getting shot in the head would make him _more_ likable. That, or Han's getting old and mellow and complacent at nineteen, so he picks up and moves to Peru at a call from Dom Toretto; the guy's a street racing legend and Han's got some parts for a Chevelle that he'd been trying to get off his hands for a while now.

Auntie Hu freaks out and sends Virgil to Tokyo, where guns are a lot harder to get than they are in Cali. Virg is calling himself the Earl now and he fakes a pretty convincing British accent (he's a dumb prick but he's a _smart_ dumb prick) and the distance makes him a whole lot more tolerable to Han so when he starts asking about cars, he figures the little shit's finally found himself something worth the effort of explaining. Han calls auntie and asks her to mail Virgil some old books of his, hooks his cousin up with some parts dealers in Okinawa and keeps just civil enough contact that he'd have a solid in to the Tokyo scene.

He finally arrives with a couple million in cash, buys out his own garage and kills time hanging around the underground racing lots. He tinkers with Gisele's old ride once in a while, the Nissan 370Z they'd taken across Europe, but otherwise lets it sit in storage.

"Cuz," Virgil says when he sees Han again for the first time in four years, "you look like shit, man, what happened?"

"None of your fuckin' business," he answers with a smirk, and pops the end of a dark chocolate Pocky stick into his mouth.


End file.
